


Comfortable Warmth

by ERS220



Category: Meet the Robinsons (2007)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Romantic Gestures, This isn't fucking disgusting like those OTHER Goob fanfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERS220/pseuds/ERS220
Summary: In time, you grew to know Goob in more ways than one, and this was one of those times.
Relationships: Michael Yagoobian/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Comfortable Warmth

_For as long as you had know Michael Yagoobian, he always seemed to need help in certain aspects of adult life. He was a bit awkward, and at times childish, but he was a quick learner. Your bond with him was close, closer than anything he had ever experienced before in his life. Trust, love. It was everything he had ever wanted. However, there was more to it than that. There was an aspect to your bond with him that was kept behind doors, hushed away from those around you._

_Sex._

_In a way, you had helped him become comfortable with romantic feelings, and certainly so with sexual ones. His previous experiences had only been through masturbation, and his knowledge of women was fairly limited. With your help, he had managed to take your virginity, and you had taken his as well. It was simply exhilarating, and the both of you grew even closer. After that first taste of pleasure, his libido seemed to increase, and his cravings became frequent._

As night began to fall across the sky, you and the man sat upon your bed, cuddling. The day had been long and eventful, and now was the perfect time for you to indulge with him, and enjoy each other's company in solitude. A small little smile formed on his face, and he let out a content sigh. 

"I could stay in your arms forever, my dear," he said, nuzzling against your chest a bit as he placed a hand upon your arm. "Today was simply wonderful."

You couldn't help but smile as he did. He was truly a sweet man, deep down. He didn't let many people see it. "It really was. I'm so lucky to have spent it with you, Goob."

In the past, the man would have scowled at the nickname, but he trusted you enough to call him it. "Ah, as am I. Er, to have spent it with you!" he stuttered, sitting up and glancing at you with a shy smile. He still had trouble with expressing himself. You simply chuckled, and he once again laid against your chest. Although, this time, he practically buried his face within your breasts. 

"Comfortable?" 

"Oh! I, uh…" he stuttered, looking up at you with those cute little brown eyes. "...yes?"

"Good," you responded, brushing your fingers through his hair. Despite this, he didn't seem to calm down. A very light flush grew upon his cheeks, and he closed his eyes. You could sense something in the air. A familiar tension. You removed your hand and looked down at him, but did not say a word. His eyes opened halfway, and he slowly sat back up once more before grabbing your chin without warning, and gently pressing a kiss to your lips. You simply melted into it without hesitation. His lips were quite warm and inviting, after all. 

As soon as you reciprocated the kiss, he began to kiss more deep and frantically. Oh, he was desperate. You tilted your head for him as he gingerly slid his tongue within your mouth. He was trying his very best to control himself, but it seemed moot. Eventually, Goob did manage to pull away, almost seeming embarrassed of himself. "I'm, I didn't mean…"

"Ah, it's ok," you muttered breathily. It was in fact more than ok. With your confirmation, he smirked and began to kiss you again, hungrily. This continued for a bit until he had to catch his breath. It was plain as day how turned on he was, and looking down at his crotch confirmed it. His erection was pressed against the confines of his suit, seeming to beg for your touch. It truly didn't take much for him to become hard as a rock. "Do you want me to, ah…?" you couldn't find the right words, but to put it simply, you wanted to take care of him. 

"Please do."

With his consent, you crawled atop him, knees to his sides, beginning to fiddle with the zipper of his suit. He watched eagerly, biting his lip in anticipation. Eventually you managed to free his stiff, sensitive member. It was a decent size and pale as the rest of him, but not intimidating. Perfect. To begin, you wrapped your hand around it carefully and started to stroke him, feeling it practically twitch in your hand. Goob swallowed a lump in his throat as he eased into the pleasure. He was always so nervous to begin with. He was still fairly new to all of this after all. You continued your strokes for a bit until you felt ready to take on the true task at hand. Bringing your head closer to his cock, you began by blowing a bit of air onto the tip, which caused him to jolt. "Yes, like that, please," he murmured, encouraging you to continue. It was almost cute. Happily obliging, you pressed an almost chaste kiss upon the head, and then along the sides. Once you reached the tip again it was time to get to business. You parted your soft lips and gingerly began to suckle upon it, looking up to see his reaction. Goob's eyes seemed to roll to the back of his head as a light grunt slipped from his lips, coaxing you. You wanted to hear more of those sounds. 

With a breath, you began to take his length within your mouth. Shallow at first, of course. It was warm, wet, and inviting, as evidence by the man unintentionally pressing himself further in without a warning. It caught you off-guard, but it wasn't a big deal, although his eyes seemed apologetic. You didn't want to keep the man waiting, now, did you? With that, you started to bob your head up and down on his cock, making little noises here and there to entice him further. He was loving It. Goob had let go of all that nervousness and simply indulged in the pleasure, beginning to allow the low groans to escape his throat. He carefully placed a hand on top of your head, tangling his long, bony fingers in your hair. With that, you managed to take the entirety of his length, drunk off his pleasure. He began twitching more and more within your throat as his breathing became heavier and heavier. It was clear as day that he was close to the brink. "Ah, m-my dear, I c-can't.. I need to, ah…" 

He was always very careful to warn you before it happened. How sweet. 

Huffing, he grabbed his cock with his free hand as you pulled off partially, hastily stroking himself. It was too much for poor Michael to handle, and he let out a little cry as he proceeded to cum inside of your mouth, firing off load upon load. It seemed like it wouldn't stop, but eventually it did, and you happily swallowed it for him. Looking back up at him, he was shivering from the sheer intensity of his orgasm. You placed your hand upon his arm, and smiled. He smiled back, weakly.


End file.
